The present invention relates to an easy-type water pressure reducing apparatus, comprising a connecting tube having water-guiding vents and oblique guide slopes defining thereon to which a movable element having a positioning space, positioning guide blocks, and a water plug is mounted and flexibly supported by a spring element wherein, depending on the changes of water pressure, the movable element can automatically move back and forth to regulate the amount of water flow and reduce the water pressure thereby, facilitating easy assembly and reducing the cost of materials to fit to economical benefit and boost its competitiveness on the market.
Conventionally, a water-pressure reducing device is mounted between a water inlet end and a water outlet end to regulate the pressure in the transport of water flow and avoid the inconvenience caused by unstable water pressure which can inconsistently emit sudden and large amount of water flow in one second or slow but small amount of water flow in the next one. However, conventional water-pressure devices are characterized by complicated structure, which not only makes difficult assembly but also increases the cost of materials thereby.